


Party Poppers (Ziall Oneshot)

by ziallfiles



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Cheating, Gay, Homosexual, Hook Up, LGBT, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Party, Perrie Edwards - Freeform, Rimming, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziall Horalik - Freeform, Ziall Horlik, blowjob, horalik, horlik, zerrie, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallfiles/pseuds/ziallfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn is alone on New Years and decides to let loose a little with a stranger called Niall.</p><p>[Ziall Oneshot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Poppers (Ziall Oneshot)

Niall stood at one end of the large house, holding onto a green bottle of steinläger. He was scanning across the room, feeling slightly bored.

It was New Years Eve, Niall had been invited to his best friend's party only... Louis had already wandered off with his girlfriend.

Zayn sat at the other end of the house alone, holding a bottle of water with a screw on cap.

He'd been roofied at parties many times before so he kept his drinks in a bottle that he could easily close.

Zayn gave a quiet sigh after finishing off the water in his bottle. He got up and began to walk into the kitchen, taking no notice of the blond.

Niall had taken an interest in Zayn already, watching the lone boy wander quickly to the sink

"Hey" Niall greeted him as he ran the tap

Zayn turned off the tap and screwed on the lid of his bottle, turning around

"Hi" he offered a polite smile

"I'm Niall"

"Zayn"

"Are you here with anyone?" Niall asked

Zayn simply shook his head "I'm by myself"

"Not anymore" Niall chuckled "do you maybe want to head upstairs?"

"What?"

"You know, fuck?"

"Oh I... I'm not gay" Zayn said awkwardly "I've actually got a girlfriend"

"So?" Niall asked "it's just a little New Years fun"

"I don't think so" Zayn said politely "sorry"

"Maybe I can change your mind" he taunted, one hand cupping Zayn's jaw

"I should move on" Zayn murmured

Zayn began to walk away, and he sat back down on the couch with his bottle of water, bored

He sighed and looked around the room for anyone to talk to that wouldn't try to sleep with him

Zayn pulled out his phone, and texted his girlfriend, Perrie

I miss you babe x

Pez: I don't think she misses you

*image sent*

Zayn gave a displeased grunt when he saw a picture of his girlfriend grinding on a stranger with a bottle of vodka in one hand and a cigarette in the other

Zayn stood up, now looking for the blonde

"Hey, baby back so soon?" Niall laughed, drunk

"Let's go upstairs" was all he said

"Now you're talking"

The two headed upstairs, only a few pair of eyes noticed. Niall chose a random room and locked it behind he an Zayn

"So what made you change your mind?"

Zayn held out his phone

"Slut" Niall said "she has no idea what she's missing"

Zayn blushed and Niall crushed his lips onto the Muslim boy's mouth

"M... Zayn" Niall breathed out "I'm definitely not bored anymore"

Niall removed his singlet, and Zayn removed his t-shirt, kissing the blond boy back twice as hard

Niall began to undo his pants and then Zayn dropped his own. Both boys struggled out of their shoes and socks and then made their way to the bed naked after discarding their boxers

Niall hovered over Zayn, a condom in his hand that he'd kept in his pocket along with a small tube of lubricant.

Zayn had never done this before. He'd never been with a guy. He had no idea what he was doing but... Right now he didn't care

Niall continued to kiss Zayn after he'd put on the condom, rubbing his thighs and touching Zayn until he was hard.

Zayn moaned, his body trembling underneath Niall's

"Fuck..." He muttered

Niall popped open the bottle of lubricant and quickly put some in his hands.

He brought Zayn's knees towards Zayn's shoulders and began to rim him with his fingers.

Zayn winced at the first one, but soon it got better and Niall was able to fit two, and then three fingers into Zayn's entrance.

"Hold them parted" Niall instructed

Zayn did, and Niall forced Zayn to pull them apart wider so that his entrance gaped open. Zayn was wincing again, and Niall dripped the lube into Zayn.

He brought Zayn's legs down, and he went in, moaning lowly

"Holy fuck..." Niall just about tossed his head back in ecstasy 

Niall didn't last very long, and after a lot of kissing and touching and thrusting he filled up his condom. Zayn was still going, his head occasionally hitting the headboard.

Niall was holding onto Zayn's erection, pumping it until the older boy orgasmed and then ejaculated up his own stomach.

Niall pulled out, and Zayn lay exhausted on the bed covered with sweat

"Your last boyfriend must not have had much of a dick" Niall laughed

"There is no last boyfriend" Zayn said seriously "like I said I'm straight"

Niall just smiled "isn't your girlfriend going to mind?"

"To be honest, I don't care what she thinks anymore, she's just going to cheat on me again anyway"

"I wouldn't" Niall said "I mean shit, you're hot"

Zayn smiled back, his brown eyes meeting Niall's blue ones

"Thanks"

"You want to uh... Send your girlfriend a picture or something?" Niall chuckled "make her your ex girlfriend?"

"Please"

Niall got off the bed and grabbed my phone. I unlocked it and he sat on the bed with me

"I can fuck you from the back" Niall said "or... I can totally suck your dick"

"Second option"

"Nice" Niall lit up

Zayn laughed at the eager but hot blond boy, and they got off the bed. Zayn stood up as Niall got down on his knees.

Zayn got a shock when he discovered Niall was actually going to suck his dick. He moaned a bit before pulling out his phone and taking a few pictures.

Niall finished Zayn off, and Niall took a picture of Zayn's cum over his lips. And then stood up

"I reckon that'll be fine" Niall smiled "was that okay?"

Zayn nodded and sent through the photos

Me: that's okay I'm having my own fun tonight

*picture sent*  
*picture sent*

Zayn just laughed and soon heard the loud countdown coming from the floor below

5! 4! 3! 2! 1!

At 2, Zayn gave a sheepish smile, and Niall pulled him into a kiss as the cheering downstairs went on

"Happy New Years" Niall said softly

"Happy New Years" Zayn smiled 

"Fuck it's been a year since I've been in your ass" Niall gasped

And Zayn just laughed "you're such an idiot"

"But I'm hot so it doesn't matter"


End file.
